


The flow of things

by swiperpiper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1 new bending type thats under earthbending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Has Powers, Lena Luthor is the Avatar, Lena's a cute cinnamon rule that deserves to be appreaciated, Lena's family is still terrible but not as terrible, Lena's really powerful so get ready for some butt hurt hero's, Minor Character Death, PTSD, Slow Burn, Some noncannon Lena Luthor things but you'll like it, Sparring, SuperCorp, Superhero Lena Luthor, Torture, Trauma, Ummm this is my first time tagging so uh idk what else to put, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, cameos from lots of lok characters, fun times ahead, new avatar perks, people get put in there places, refrences, smut mabye idk yet im not to good at it but probably, some non canon avatar powers i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiperpiper/pseuds/swiperpiper
Summary: Lena always thought everything had to have happened for a reason. So why was she struck by lightning and left unconscious only to have woken up in a strangers bed. Kidnapped? mabye. Saved? She doesn't know why anyone would possibly want to save a Luthor. Anyways, being woken up by a strange man with a gnarly scar would leave anyone a bit disoriented. Especially when he tries to tell you that you might be something you've never heard of before. Should she actually listen to the man? Or should she call Supergirl and tell her to come rescue her from an crazy man who she still wasn't sure kidnapped or saved her. And if this man is telling the truth, ridiculous sounding truth she might add, she'll most likely pass out from the insanity of it first and then start to question her own existence later.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Korra/Asami Sato, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	The flow of things

I haven't started to post my first chapter yet but I can't just keep it in archive until I post a chapter, so first chap will be posted this weekend! :) which basically means 1/16/21

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is my second fanfic that I've actually published. I was wondering why there we so little fics where Lena is a super, plus I like all that avatary stuff so I thought why no put them both together. Also, James and Lena are a thing for awhile but don't worry Supercorp is endgame. I also think in so many fics people accuse Lena of things and are generally mean for no reason so honestly I might be a bit biased but idc I love her and she deserves the world and tbh to just be happy for more than 5 literal fucking seconds. In this Lena is the avatar and I might have changed some stuff to where the avatar is way more powerful than it was in the actual show. Hee hee. Lastly, there's gonna be a bunch of characters throughout it so for now I just put down all the ones that came to my mind first that I've actually included so far. There will be cameos here and there featuring some lok people so look out for that. And lastly, for now at least, I just wanna say there's still only one avatar at a time, so in this aang was the last avatar before Lena, and Korra was never an Avatar to begin with she's just a normal person. 
> 
> Ps there's some stuff in there that might need some explaining like how Lena didn't know she was the avatar for all this time but it will all be explained in time.  
> Patience you must have my young Padawan -Yoda


End file.
